72 hours
by majickjessi
Summary: Dawn and Spike are in the Library with a spirit who possesses each of them and helps them fall in love, and Dawn becomes the strongest slayer alive.
1. Emily

The invisible figure watched in interest as the people entered the library, mentally adding two people together as they walked in. No one saw her, she was invisible to the untrained eye, of course not many saw her, who could see a ghost?

Spike flipped through the culture section, trying to find something that might give him his soul back like Poof. How was he supposed to win back Nibblet's trust? He quickly grabbed a spell book. 'Red has this one' he thought, maybe this could help. Spike flipped through the pages, ignoring the clock, which told they only a few more minutes before the library closed for the long weekend.

Dawn sighed. How would she finish her essay if she can't even find the book she's doing it on? She walked over to the Science section trying to find a book on Chemicals; this was impossible for her.

The ghost known as Emily watched them and smiled in interest. They would do perfectly for her weekend project. _Let the fun begin_ she thought as she possessed both of the librarians and the people to walk out the library, she also locked the doors.

Neither Spike nor Dawn noticed they were locked out until they finally closed their book, and looked around to notice no one was there, except each other. _"Oh, bloody hell"..._

"Oh bloody hell." Spike remarked when he saw Dawn. Her jaw dropped. _'What was Spike doing in a library?'_ She thought. Then she looked up at the clock, and thought exactly what Spike had said.

"So, we're stuck in here huh?" She asked, sitting down on a small purple reading couch. Spike was truly, deeply in love with Dawn. Not like he would admit though.

Dawn sat silently looking at Spike's face; it brought back memories of her birthday. Spike had went out and got her a beautiful necklace, with a little sapphire and Nibblet engraved on the back . She knew then she loved him, she smiled at the memory.

Emily watched a smile on her face. 72 hours to get a vampire and a human together, no problem. They just needed a little bit of 'help'...

Emily smirked silently and took over her host's body - which happened to be Dawn's. Emily walked up to Spike silently. He noticed her, but didn't move. However when Emily kissed him, that was a different matter. He pulled away abruptly. "What the bloody hell was that Nibblet!" He exclaimed. "Just a little token of appreciation" Emily smiled. 'That's not Dawn, she wouldn't act this way. So where is she?' Spike wondered while trying to ward off Emily.

"Helllllooo? Anybody here? Spike? Spike! Help me! Buffy! Tara! Willow! Anya! Xander! Angel! Wait... Angel? Dawn asked. There was Angel and Cordelia standing there in the dark. "Hey Dawnie, you too?"

"Cordy had a vision" angel said shrugging as though that explained every thing.

"Oh, Dawnie. Sorry, sweetie, we aren't actually 'here', it's just my new demon-y powers and I got worried and kinda ended up here. Oh, yeah advice. Possessed by a spirit, huh? Right, Angel and I had this problem too, we started kissi-" She was interrupted be a slight noise from Angel. "Anyways, just uh, try to fight it."

Dawn was standing there in utter confusion one minute she's with Spike and the next Angel and Cordy appear. She squinted as their images started to disappear. "Hey! Wait! What about me!ANGEL! CORDY! come oon!" She yelled there was no answer.

"Hi, Spike." Emily said (She's still in Dawn's body.) She moved closer, Spike moved back. She leaned and Spike froze, and backed up again. "What the bloody hell has gotten into you Bit?" He asked his eyes widened like a deer in a headlight look.

"Okay calm down, Dawn. No problem I'm just stuck here in the bloody dark.. Whoa I've been spending to much time with Spike... Oh great! Why me? Where's Spike? Why isn't he rescuing me?" Dawn thought aloud. She closed her eyes and concentrated very hard, trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly a little white glow ball appeared, Dawn looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "I'm going crazy.."

Then the ball glowed and produced a picture of where Spike was. "Bloody hell!" She screamed, looking at the image of herself kissing Spike.

"Did you say something?" Spike asked looking at the teenager like she had lost her mind, _maybe she has_ he thought but there was something in her eyes almost terror but not quite there.

"Damn it demon GET OUT OF ME!" Dawn screamed in her head using all her will power to get out and briefly just for a second she did leave.

"Spike you have to help me there's a-" she was quickly through back inside herself as the spirit took control again, except this time Dawn took Cordy's advice and fought the spirit.

"No! this is my mind! I don't want you to violate it!" Dawn pictured herself shoving the spirit out of the way and she did it went out of her and she collapsed on the floor in a heap, she came to about five minutes later and found spike crouched over her.

"Bit, Luv, dawn!" there was urgency in his voice and she could hear it.

"Don't yell" she muttered trying to sit up but she felt totally dizzy and fell again except this time Spike caught her, picked her up and set her down in a chair.

"Now Luv fancy telling me what's goin' on?"

"I-I, a spirit, it, it, and she violated, mind" Dawn spat out trying to get it all out fast so if the spirit tried to reclaim her again spike would understand.

"Easy now Luv, 'S all right the big bad's right hear now tell me what happened"

"There's a-a spirit in here , she I didn't kiss you well I mean I did but she kind of took possession of me and I saw Cordy and Angel and they told me to fight it and I did and-and I kind of mentally fought her and when she left it-it was too much and I" Dawn burst into tears , and spike was instantly hugging her

" hey Nibblet it'll be ok I promise." Spike rocked her gently back and force for a few minutes. "Now let's see if we can find a phone maybe call Giles 'eh? See if he can get us out of here?"

"A-alright" Dawn stammered and began to get up but she swayed and started to stumble but spike pushed her back down into the chair.

"Better let me Nibblet" she nodded and closed her eyes. But when she opened them again she found her self mouth to mouth with spike her eyes widen and she pushed him away.

"What the bloody hell Spike!"

"I'm sorry dawn it's just I love you so much." He leaned in for another kiss

"No you don't that spirit's possessing you isn't it?"

"Damn it! Get away from him!" Dawn yelled as she shook spike by his shoulders, he gently pushed her off

"Now Luv, that's no way to be touching your lover is it?"

"You're not my l-lover" Dawn whispered.

"Yes you are Nibblet" he replied lifting her chin up with his hand.

"You're a bloody ghost!" Dawn screamed and ran to the other side of the library, grabbed a book and pretended to be involved in it.

Emily watched them with interest at this point she no longer inhabited either of them she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently _can we move this along? God I've seen dead people work faster than you two. _Emily's words whispered to them both.

Spike used his vampire speed to catch up with her he spinned her around and she snapped the book shut, Dawn looked especially pissed.

"I-I you are you aren't you?" Dawn was looking into his eyes as if she had never seen them before and what she saw scared her ,pure love, blue on blue faced each other off "I-Spike but buffy?" Dawn said dawn gasped as the spirit over took her again her eyes went lime green in color she grasped her chest and fell backwards Spike caught her at the last second before her head crashed to the ground.

"Let go of her!" he growled his game face on.

Just then a band of vampires attacked the library banging on the doors.

"Bloody hell where's a slayer when you need one?" spike asked to no one imparticular.

"Right here" Dawn replied in fight stance a vamp charged at her , "you know I've really had a bad..Day!" Dawn said before round house kickingthe vamp. "I think you'll make a nice punching bag!" she said firmly as she punch the vamp twice in the face and staked him. While Spike stood gaping at her.

She glanced over at him "Gonna stare or gonna help?"it wasn't meant as mean merely in a questioning tone.

"Help" he replied and took out a vamp cleanly.

_What's happening! _Dawn thought as she took out vamp after vamp and watched spike do the same_ I mean I can't be a slayer can I? Sure I'm made from buffy but still… but who cares this is totally cool!_ Dawn couldn't believe it she felt like doing a happy dance she laughed out loud as a vampire was dusted right before her eyes. Spike watched her and smiled _another slayer to add to the mix, cool she'll be my girl with or without that bloody ghosts help! _spike thought just before he was caught on the jaw with a punch by some random vampire

"Dawn we gotta get outta here bloody hell," he muttered "Now!" Dawn dusted one last vamp and followed Spike out of the library the way the vampires had entered,

They ran the rest of the way to the summers' house they held hands tightly they could hear the vampires running after them what they couldn't hear was Emily who followed them only a few feet behind.

_Emily smirked as she watched them run, she's something much better than a slayer hell she'll be better than Buffy I've got it all planned. If she could've Emily would've laughed Spike is going to train her… hmmm I think I've got a plan… _


	2. the new and improved slayer

Chapter 2 the new and improved slayer

"Buffy! Giles! Come quick!" Dawn shriek when she burst in the house.

Buffy came running down the stairs. "what? what is it? Dawn are you alright? Did he hurt?" buffy asked inspecting Dawn while eyeing Spike.

"I'd never hurt the Nibblet!" Spike object.

"Buffy he didn't do anything we got attacked by vamps a gang of them 10 maybe and I fought them like you only… don't get mad ok? Better." Buffy looked at Spike for confirmation he nodded.

"It's true she kicked the bloody hell out of 'em! No offense kitten but she really was better than you"

"GILES!" buffy screamed, dawn covered her ears. "Let's go in the training room."

"What is all the fuss about? Oh hello dawn, Spike"

"Giles we've gotta test Dawn"

"For what?"

"She and Spike seem to think she's… another slayer"

"hmm how interesting what makes you think that?" Giles aske turning to dawn and Spike.

"Bloody hell man she kicked 6 vamps asses tonite! Out 10! She was better then our gal buff over there. No offense"

"None taken"

"Ok well Dawn I actually need you to fight a vampire so.." Giles looked pointedly at spike.

"Fine, Fine, Fine if it'll help the bit." Spike tossed down his cigarette and took off his duster "Ready Luv?" Dawn smirked "I think you're the one who better be ready"

Dawn swung to hit him he blocked her, she kneed him in the crouch as hard as she could. "Gotchya" she said "alright" Spike said coming back up with his game face on "No more Mr. nice spike." Dawn giggled as he came in punch her and like that she was serious he had he pinned against the wall "not so slayer like now are you Nibblet?" "Well maybe just a little" she replied and flipped up over him

She got an "oh my word." And "son of a-" from Buffy and Giles. Dawn pounced Spike from behind and tackled him. But Spike soon threw her off. But dawn wasn't going to be out done.

"You know I don't like beating around the bush"

she told spike and tackled him once more this time getting his flat on his back stake at his heart.

"Well Dawn that was quite good actually" Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah dawn that was, wow" buffy said looking stunned.

Spike was getting up now and putting his duster back on "way to go platelet." He muttered he could hear her heart pumping faster. _What the bloody hell is she worried about? She's a slayer. _Spike thought and he knew it was true with all his heart.

"Well I'll go call the council tell them we've got another slayer on board" Giles was smiling quite broadly now.

"Just a minute Giles I kind of wanted to ask Spike something."

"Alright"

Spike and Dawn walked out of the House and out on to the dark street.

"What is it Luv?"

"I-I well I wanted to ask you to be my trainer." Dawn looked at her feet and then glanced up at spike who was looking at her with an open mouth.

"Well sure dawn but why?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah" Spike took a step closer to her.

"You're the best fighter I know and I trust you." Dawn said quietly.

"Buffy won't like this."

"Screw her" Dawn said. Spike hugged her.

"Knew there was a reason I liked you pet."

To be continued in …. I wish I knew.


	3. slayer potential

Dawn snuggled in closer to Spike as he hugged her. "Thank you" she whispered to him.

"Not a problem Nibblet, but how do we break it to the watcher?" he asked breaking their hug.

"We just do" Dawn said shrugging "it's my choice isn't it?"

"I suppose so bit" Spike said holding his arm out for her, which she took without a moment's hesitation. They walked back into the house and Dawn walked to the center of the room where Buffy was standing waiting with Giles.

"I want you to call the scoobies"

"Why?"

"Because I have something to tell you and it'll be easier to tell you all at once." Dawn replied. Buffy eyed Spike but agreed to call the scoobies. Buffy walked out of the room leaving Dawn, Spike and Giles alone.

"Have you called the council?" Dawn asked Giles

"No Dawn I was waiting for you." Giles said while cleaning his glasses. Dawn nodded.

"Thanks" Dawn walked over and sat next to Spike on the couch. Spike could hear her heart beating faster and he gently rubbed her arm making sure he blocked his action from Giles view point. _No need to upset anyone now_ he thought. After about five minutes Dawn's heart rate was normal again but quickened once Buffy reentered the room.

"They'll be right here" Buffy said addressing Dawn. By this time Spike had stopped calming Dawn, there was no point in even trying she was so jumpy.

Just then the doorbell rang and the rest of the Scooby gang filed in Xander Willow Tara Anya

"What's up guys?" Xander asked and went to sit down next to Dawn. "Hey Dawnie" he said using her old nickname. She smiled weakly in return.

"Yeah what's going on?" Willow asked "We don't usually have late night meetings."

"I wanted to talk to everybody" Dawn said standing up and pacing.

"Well what is it Dawn?" Tara asked in a concerned voice.

"Well – it's just me and Spike found out I'm a slayer." She blurted out.

"You mean potential?" Anya asked.

"No" Spike said "Full on Slayer" Dawn sighed in relief and shot Spike a thankful expression and he nodded in return.

"Oh my god Dawnie!" Willow said coming over and hugging her. "that-that's awesome!"

"Yeah Dawnie it's great" Xander said standing up to come join in their hug.

"So you're positive then?" Tara asked Giles.

"Yes, we're quite sure she took Spike down in the matter of a moment."

"Wow I would've paid to see that" Anya said

Dawn stepped away from Xander and Willow "That's not all."

"It's not?" Buffy question from her leaning spot against the wall. Dawn shook her head.

"I asked Spike to be my trainer and he accepted." Dawn said looking each and every one of them in the eyes pausing when she got to Giles. "That's why I asked you to wait on calling the council"

"You mean you want him to be your watcher?" Giles asked softly.

"In a way yes."

"In a way?" Buffy questioned standing up to her full height there was something that bothered her about all this.

"I want him to teach me to fight but I don't expect him to train me on demons and other big bad's" Dawn glanced up at Buffy " I'm not changing my mind Buffy"

"I know" she replied in a resigned way. "Giles call the council and tell them what has happened."

Giles nodded and got up to go into the kitchen to make the phone call.

"So why Spike?" Willow asked.

"Uh red sitting right here"

"Sorry Spike I was just curious"

"I think we all are" Buffy said sitting down on the edge of the sofa, as if waiting to hear a good story.

" I- well I like his fighting technique and I trust him so I thought he would be a good choice I didn't want some England watcher to train me in fighting. I mean look what happened with Wesley."

"She's got a point" Xander said. "Look how faith turned out, rogue slayer"

"Hey faith's better now!" Willow said jumping to the slayer's defense. Buffy nodded looking straight at Dawn.

"You made a wise choice" She told her sincerely.

"She did?" Spike asked sounding stunned"

Buffy nodded again "She did"

"Thanks Buffy!" Dawn said jumping up and hugging her sister, just as they were pulling away Giles walked in cleaning his glasses.

"What do they say?" Dawn asked eagerly

"Well dawn, now as to be expected they weren't to happy with the Spike charade. But they're willing to work with it now the question is do you want a watcher?"

"I don't know. Yes? No?" Dawn shook her head in confusion and she looked at Spike for help since he'd been quiet up till now.

"Bit I can teach you a lot but a watcher might not be such a bad idea."

"Do you know enough to be my watcher?" she asked quietly knowing he could hear her but it would be hard for the others.

"Actually yes I suppose I do"

"Then it's settled, I don't want a watcher I want Spike for a watcher."

Giles nodded "Yes, Yes I suppose that's wise considering he'll be training you."

"Well I guess the council won't like it?" Dawn inquired

"No I suppose they won't" Giles said sighing and going into the kitchen once more.

Dawn was beaming. "Can we train?" she asked Spike.

"Now Luv? Shouldn't you get some rest? Why don't we wait till morning then we'll go down into the basement and start."

"Alright" Dawn replied looking down hearted.

"I'll see you at eight in the morning in the basement" Spike called after Dawn as she went upstairs to go to bed. "Make that eight sharp!" he yelled.


	4. The Slayer

Dawn woke up with a start, she glanced at her clock just barely remembering she had a training session with Spike. It said 7:30

"Crap" she muttered and jumped out of bed. She rummaged around in her draws looking for something suitable she settled on a sparkly royal blue tank top and royal blue sweatpants.

Quickly taking a 10 minute shower she dressed and dried her hair pulling

it up into a tight pony tail. Quickly glancing at her clock which told her it was 7:55 she ran out of her room bouncing down the stairs and ran down the stairs to the basement where she found Spike waiting impatiently tapping his foot arms crossed.

"What?" she asked him when she saw his posture. "I'm not late!"

Spike smiled. "No you're not but usually you're early" Dawn for the third time this morning glanced at the clock.

"Well according to that I am still early" Dawn said pointing towards the clock.

"Yeah by two minutes" Spike responded.

"Can we not do this now?" Dawn asked.

"Do what?" Spike asked innocently. Dawn sighed and said

"Ok Mr. I-Know-Everything teach me." Dawn spread her arms out in front of her challenging him.

"What'd wanna do first bit?" Spike asked walking to step in front of her.

"I'm not sure…" She said uncertainly "You're the watcher you tell me." Spike walked across the room his arms crossed as if he was pondering something. All of a sudden he vamped out and charged Dawn tackling her from behind. Dawn fell down,

"First rule Luv never turn your back to someone who might attack you." Dawn grinned evilly in response.

"We'll play it your way then" Dawn said smirking shoving Spike off of her and jumping up not missing a beat she flipped into the air over to the stereo and switched it on. The radio blared the action CD she had put in before she went to bed yesterday. Dawn grinned wickedly at Spike.

"Give me your best shot" she said in a fake sweetness. Much to Dawn's surprise Spike only looked at her and stood in the middle of the floor while she stood off to the side in fighting stance. Dawn Straightened up "what's wrong" Spike simply shook his head as if sad.

"Spike- Spike what's wrong!" Dawn said fiercely. Spike had his back to her and again he took advantage of her unexpectedness and charged her but this time he got a punch in the face in return. Dawn did a round house kick on him sending him back wards into a wall

_Bloody Hell! The Nibblet can kick!_ Spike thought as he stood back up "Thank you 'Nibblet I needed that kick in the face"

Dawn shrugged "You asked for it" she stated simply. All of a sudden Spike remembered Buffy telling him about her eighteenth birthday.

"Nibblet how old are you?" He asked worriedly

"Eighteen, why?" Dawn asked hesitantly as Spike began to pace back in thought as if deep in thought Dawn stood in fighting position thinking he was going to try and surprise her again.

"I'm not gonna attack you Bit I really am thinking this time." He said suddenly he bellowed "BUFFY!COME DOWN HERE!"

Before Spike finished bellowing Buffy was there

"What Spike?"

"Your eighteenth Birthday" Was all he said looking directly into Buffy's eyes, who glanced at Dawn.

"They won't" She stammered "I mean they wouldn't!" Buffy sighed "I'll Call Giles"

"What? Did I miss something?" When Spike didn't answer Dawn, she walked up to him and spun him around and pushed him into a wall pinning him there.

"Why is Buffy calling Giles?" She asked sweetly. Spike pushed her off.

"There's nothing for you to worry about bit" Dawn looked at him but Spike couldn't read her emotions.

"Let's stop training for now, I bet you didn't get any breakfast before coming down here did you?"

Dawn blushed "nuh uh"

"Let's go out to breakfast me and you"

"But the Sun-"

"We'll go through the sewers I know this cute place over by the school you'll love it." Dawn nodded and went upstairs to tell buffy where they were going. Buffy agreed telling her to tell Spike to make sure the got back in an hour though, Giles was coming over to talk to him.

Dawn went slowly down the stairs to Spike looking deep in thought she stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs standing there for a few minutes not realizing Spike was watching her.

_Emily watched them with interest. This is gonna be fun she thought just before she took over Dawn's body again._

"_Hi Spike" Dawn said walking over to him._

"What did Buffy say?" He asked

"_huh?" She asked._

"Buffy can we go get breakfast?" He asked her looking at her curiously.

"_after this we can" She said stepping very close to him and lowering his head to hers kissing him passionately._

Spike pulled away violently.

"What do you think you're doing!" he asked

_Emily decided she was done possessing Dawn and it was Spike's turn now. Dawn staggered forward as the Emily's spirit pulled out of her. Distantly she could hear Spike calling her._

"—Dawn? Dawn are you all right? Dawn."

"Spike" she gasped finally just sitting down on the mat "Good that music's loud she muttered not even realizing she said it Spike clicked it off. "Spike the spirit she's here" Dawn said grasping his elbow "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I know Nibblet shush its ok"

_Emily was giggling like a mad woman by now this was too good she thought suckers! Just as she took over Spike's body._

"_It's ok 'cuz I'm here" Spike told Dawn sitting down beside her pulling her onto his lap but she resisted. _

"Because you're here?" she asked slowly and Spike nodded. Dawn yanked Spike up on to his feet and punched him.

_This was not what Emily expected 'damn!' she thought 'I can't just let the poor guy get beaten because of me' Dawn now had her pinned against the wall and she looked Sad hurt and confused._

"Why would you do that? Stupid Spirit! Why can't you let me tell him I love him in my own good time?" She yelled getting pissed off. By now Emily had left Spike's undead body.

"You love me?" He whispered.

Dawn stopped pinning him and walked across the room the punching bag and started punching

"What does it matter? The stupid spirit obviously didn't think I could tell you and I didn't mean too!" Dawn said crying silently as she whacked the punching bag so hard Spike thought it would fall off the chain. He walked over and grabbed her hands and holding them together.

"you're the slayer." He said quietly.

"Not _the_ slayer" she said whispering " _A_ slayer Buffy's the slayer and you're her boyfriend"

Spike shook his head. " you're _the slayer"_ Dawn glanced at him and saw he truly believed that.

Dawn only nodded "thanks" She muttered.

To Be Continued

A/N

Unless I get reviews this story will not be continued. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been kinda busy


	5. I promise

One hour later, Magic Box

Spike and Dawn came up from the basement; they had to travel through the sewers so Spike wouldn't burst into flames.

"Good of you two to show up" Giles muttered as he finished cleaning his glasses.

"Spike we need to talk in the training room if you will?"

Spike nodded and followed Giles after he sent a reassure smile to dawn who was twiddling with her hair nervously.

_CUT TO TRAINING ROOM_

"So they're going to wait a year?" Spike asked hesitantly.

"Well not quite…" Giles said sighing.

"Not quite?" Spike said starting to get pissed 'who were these watcher guys anyways?' He thought disgusted.

"They're- they're willing to wait until I give them the OK that she's a good enough slayer to survive something like that. I-I can't say I'm too pleased with this out come." Giles made the last remark upon seeing the look on Spike's face.

"Why do you make the call?"

"Because technically you're not a watcher so therefore you can't make the call."

"Bloody hell" Spike muttered. "Fine, but I give you the OK first, 'S alright watcher?" Spike said more stating.

Giles sighed "Spike I already told you you're not authorized to make such a call."

"Fine! Let the bloody Nibblet die! But if she does it's on your head." Spike said and took a few threatening steps towards Giles before storming out of the training room.

"Dawn we're leaving!" Spike said heading down to the sewers. Dawn looked up at Spike from the book she was reading and snapped it shut not saying a word she grabbed her sweater and followed him swiftly.

CUT TO SEWERS

"Spike! Spike! Wait! What is it?" Dawn asked when she finally caught up with him.

Spike shook his head and continued walking avoiding patches of sun. Dawn struggled to keep up with him.

"Spike! Please, Spike tell me what happened!"

"I can't some watcher rule." He muttered stopping to look at her. 'How can I do that to her? Unleash a beast on her without any warning?' he thought. Blue eyes faced off Blue Dawn's eyes searched his she could see the hurt and the pain.

"What watcher rule?" Dawn asked gently.

"Bloody Hell bit! I CAN NOT tell you." He told her firmly she looked hurt and walked away from him.

"Dawn! Dawn! Bloody hell" he mutter 'Shouldn't have yelled at her' he thought and started off after her. "Dawn get your bloody self back here!" he said to her figure but she didn't turn around he wasn't sure if she was crying but she had her arms wrapped around herself and should hunched. All of a sudden she was on the ground screaming in pain, clutching her abdomen.

"Spike!" She screamed "Make it AHHHH stop!" she started crying Spike picked her up and run as fast as he could back to the magic Box, it was closer than her home.

"Shush Nibblet it'll be ok, I promise" Spike told her trying to calm her screams. She was still screaming when they reached the basement of the Magic Box.

Giles came running out of the training "Lay her down here" He directed as he swiped everything off the table with his arm, Spike gently laid her down. Dawn was withering in pain almost like time Cordy got the vision that didn't end, angel had described it briefly to him. Spike held her down while Giles administered a sedative into her vein.

"What's that?" Spike asked nodding towards the needle.

"Don't worry it's only a sedative. Until we find out what's wrong."

"Spike…" Dawn muttered leaning into his hand which was on her shoulder.

"Shhhh… bit I'm right here" He said crouching down beside her.

"Buffy…" She whispered.

"Is out of town of business…" Spike said looking up at Giles. Giles shook his head in an 'I'll deal with it later way'.

"What could it be?" He asked Giles standing up.

"Well it could something as simple as removing her appendix, to a demon. But by the way she's withering in pain my guess would be poison."

What did she eat today?"

"Nothing" Spike muttered " I was going to take her out for breakfast but then that bloody spirit-"

"Spirit?" Giles questioned.

"Yeah, Possessed me and the bit the other day at the library seems to like romance…. Anyways it's been around ever since."

"Well it's possible it's a side affect from being possessed." Giles said taking out a handkerchief and started to clean his glasses. "I'll call Willow"

15 Minutes Later

Willow was standing over Dawn a soft golden glow coming out of her hand.

"Hmm… That's different"

"What? What's different?" Spike asked getting up and striding quickly over to willow.

"Her muscles all around her stomache are contracting at an amazing rate with just as much force." Willow paused a moment over Dawn's heart. "It's a side affect" She said with much determination.

"You're sure?"

"yeah, yeah I'm sure" She said nodding, muttering a few words in Latin and the gold went out when Willow turned to face Spike.

"How do I fix this?" He asked. Willow shook her head "You don't" She whispered. "It'll go away once the Spirit leaves."

"How do I get it to leave then?" spike asked sounding agitated.

"Only Dawn can tell you." The witch replied before walking into the training room and motioning for Giles to follow.

"Spike…" dawn muttered twisting around on the table top, they had had to tie her down because she moved to much.

"What is it Nibblet?" Spike asked gently.

"The ropes, hurt" She whispered looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"I know, Luv and I'm sorry but I can't untie them…"

"Why?" she whimpered sounding so much like Dru he almost laughed.


	6. Chapt 5 continued

starts where last chapter ended

"Because you could hurt yourself Dawn" He responded.

Dawn started to laugh half heartedly. "What? What did I say?"

"You called me Dawn" she said giggling, before another round of pain hit her and she started to squirm whimpering, pulling against the ropes.

"oh, Dawn" Spike sighed. "We'll fix this I promise."

a/n

sorry for the short chapter guys it was supposed to be a part of 5 but my comp decided to be a bitch… anyways same as before if you don't give me reviews I won't update.


	7. Angel

_Setting: Magic Box, 1 day later_

Spike was pacing the length of the floor watching Dawn intensely not even realizing it when Giles began to speak to him. It had been over 24 hours and Dawn showed no signs of recovery.

"Spike! Spike! Spike I might be able to help her." Giles said knowing that would strike a spark.

"You did?" Spike asked not really believing it this was the third time Giles told him he knew how to fix.

"Yes, but um we may need Angel…" Giles said uncomfortably.

"How is the bloody poof gonna help!" Spike nearly shrieked and he would've if Dawn hadn't whimpered, he quickly lowered his voice. Walking over to her and grasping her hand firmly.

"Call him" Spike said sounding drained. Giles nodded and walked across the room to call angel. Spike could hear the conversation clear as day.

"Angel investigations, we uh...help the helpless?" Wesley's uncertain voice said causing Spike to smile.

"Wesley, it's Giles, we've got kind of a situation down here is Angel there?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Wesley said. A distant "Angel! Phone! It's Giles!" caused Spike to smirk

"Giles? Is Buff-?"

"She's fine. But Dawn is not."

"What? What happened?" Angel asked concern filling his voice.

"She was possessed by a spirit we think she's having a side effect that won't go away to until the spirit has finally left." Angel didn't say anything knowing Giles wasn't finished.

"Oh and angel?"

"Yeah Giles?"

"Dawn just became a slayer"

"I'm on my way" Angel said before hanging up.

"Well that's settled." Giles said setting the phone down then taking a seat and began cleaning his glasses.

"Bloody hell Nibblet , this better be worth it" Spike mutter but he knew in his cold undead heart that it was.

A/N

Sorry its sort guys but i figured you'd want an update soon and well i figured this would be a good one. i had fun with this one hope you enjoyed. oh and don't worry buffy's coming bac later in case you're wondering... I'm gonna try and get rid of her , no not kill but make her leave. Ok well you know the review thing i know you want to! and if you don't i'll discontinue the story :-) my next update will probably be tomorrow because i can't do it over the weekend i have family coming down from NY. c ya!

end A/N


	8. An innocent

------- An Innocent ------

_Angel's POV_

Angel was boarding the plane; he had gotten into the airport by the sewers. Wesley was standing beside him.

"You're quite certain you don't want me to come along?" Wesley asked looking concerned; Angel had told him about Dawn.

Angel nodded, "Dawn isn't gonna want a lot of people there if I know her." He smiled softly remembering the young girl.

"Alright well if you need assistance, you know the number." Wesley said and a few minutes later Angel was boarding his plane.

Sunnydale airport

"When the bloody hell is the plane gonna land? Dawn's all alone!" Spike said as him Giles and Willow waited for Angel's plane to arrive.

"You could've stayed with her." Giles told him slightly irritated with the vampire.

"Well the poof is doing me a bloody favor, figured I owed it to him to 'see him in'' Spike said doing air quotes.

"Look!" Willow said pointing to a landing plane. "That's them!" The trio watched as the passengers got off.

"There!" Giles said pointing Angel out as he picked his bag off the carousel.

-"Angel!"

-"hey! Poof!"

-"O my god Angel!"

All went at once from Spike Willow and Giles. Angel had to smirk at that one, but he once again returned serious when he remember his reason for this trip.

"How is she?" was the first thing out of his mouth when he reached them, although his comment was directed at Giles, it was Spike who answered.

"No worse, no better" Spike said shifting his feet around, Angel could see concern written all over his childe's face but decided to wonder about it later.

"Does she have a watcher? Maybe Wesley" Angel started to say but spike cut off growling at him.

"I'm her watcher mate" Spike's eyes flashed gold.

Angel face looked confused. "You?"

"Yeah, Nibblet asked me too, couldn't bloody well say no." Spike said shrugging.

"Well let's go I guess we have work to do." Angel said looking around.

"Where's the car?"

"Out back" Spike said bobbing his head in the general direction.

_Magic Box_

Angel was leaning over Dawn gently brushing hair out of her eyes. She had been wriggling around all day because of the pain.

"What's it doing to her?"

"Short version or Long?" Willow asked.

"Short" angel said his eyes still glued to Dawn.

"Her stomach muscles are contracting at an unbelievable force and rate if it continues it'll eventually break down her stomach muscles and kill her." Willow whispered the last two words so they were barely audible the only reason Angel caught them was because of his vampiric hearing.

"We'll find a cure" Angel said trying to convince himself as well as the others.

Dawn whimpered which brought Spike's attention to her.

"Can we at least get her off the soddin' table? She looks so… uncomfortable." Spike said getting angry his Nibblet was hurt and he felt so helpless to stop it.

Giles nodded "Bring her home."

_Summer's house, Dawn's bedroom_

Willow was standing in the corner nervously chewing her thumb. While Spike sat beside Dawn on her bed watching intently as Angel and Giles sat on the floor or at a desk doing research.

Spike sighs "What are we doing?"

"Waiting for Angel to have a 'Eureeka!' moment. "Willow responded

"Eureeka!" Angel shrieked imitating Wesley.

"You mean he really says 'Eureeka'?" Spike asked looking puzzled. When Dawn giggled all eyes turned to her.

"Dawn how-"Spike began.

"Shush" She said interrupting him. "No it's not over, but its not as bad- never mind" She before shrieking and pulling against her restraints, they had changed them from ropes to handcuffing her to the bed, not a huge improvement.

"What was that about a 'Eureeka' moment?" Spike asked never taking his eyes away from Dawn's, he attempted to hold her still as the pain racked her body, he tried rubbing her stomach but he could feel her muscle and it was too unnerving even for him , and Dawn kept wiggling which didn't help.

"Oh, right" Angel muttered. "I found a spirit removing spell. And I figured either willow, or I could do the spell. Only thing is it call's for lover's blood."

"Oh well I'm sure we can do the spell, but whose Dawn's lover?" Willow asked.

Dawn whimpered. "Spike" trying to toss from side to side as Spike held her fast to prevent her from hurting herself.

"I'm here love."

"t-the spirit… last morning… 'member?" Dawn asked him with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah pet I do" he said with a slight smile on his lips

"What happened yesterday?" Angel asked a mix of confusion anger and concern.

"Dawn well um, Dawn toldmeshelovedme" Spike said in a rush.

"Sorry?" Giles said.

Spike sighed. "Dawn told me she loved me and I … told her that back."

Every one in the room stare at him in shock. Dawn laughed, it almost sounded evil from her current state.

"Fashion tip guys, you look better with your mouth, ow, closed." Dawn managed as the scoobies shut their mouths Dawn sank down into another helping of pain.

"Well the blood thing's cover then I guess" Willow said.

"Yes, it seems that way." Giles said as he watched Spike try and get through to Dawn, it wasn't working.

_Emily was laughing so hard if she had been corporeal her stomach would've hurt. Naive people she though imbeciles! Well at least Dawn and Spike know they love each other. But I have no idea what's up with Dawn unless there's another spirit walking around here besides me? Emily looked around the room self consciously, No it can't be, No one but little old HARMLESS me. Emily thought frantically, he wouldn't harm an innocent… _


	9. apocalypse on the rise

_Summers house, Dawn's room_

Willow was sitting in the corner reading over the spell it very complex and she couldn't afford to mess it up. Angel had gone off to the Magic Box to pick up supplies while she studied. Willow sighed and glanced up from her reading to glance at Dawn her face was extremely pale and her eyes looked sunken in spike sat next to her looking concerned. Willow smiled she knew Spike cared about Dawn, his Nibblet, _I wanna know where Buffy is_ She thought _Buffy should be here helping, maybe its got something to do with Spike? She didn't sound too happy on the phone when I told her about the blood thing._ Willow chewed her lip nervously and glanced at the book sighing she closed it and placed it beside her it was useless she couldn't become more acquainted with the book if she wanted to.

"Got it memorized Red?" Spike asked looking over at her

"As much as a person can" Willow responded standing up and coming to stand near Dawn.

"I wish there was something I could do" Spike and willow said at the same time after a beat they started laughing the first laugh they had shared in 48 hours. It felt good to the both of them.

"I wonder where Giles and Angel are" willow muttered

"Well I'm right here I can't say the same for Angel though" Giles said walking into the room.

"Let's get her downstairs we can set up the ritual easier down there." Giles told them Spike nodded and started to unlock Dawn's wrists.

"Wait!" Willow said suddenly.

"Wouldn't it be easier to move the furniture out of the way first and then bring Dawn down?"

"Yes, yes quite right" Giles said nodding and turning to walk out of the room while Spike hesitated nor wanting to leave Dawn. Willow gently laid a hand on his arm,

"Don't worry, I'll watch I'll yell for you if anything changes." She told him kindly. Spike nodded giving Dawn's hand one last squeeze he turned and left the room to go help Giles.

Dawn whimpered. "S-Spike?" she questioned softly.

"Shush Dawnie he'll be right back we're gonna help you." Willow said sitting down next to Dawn on the bed and watching her.

"Where's buffy?" Dawn asked. The question that couldn't be avoided had finally come out, Willow sighed she'd been doing that a lot lately even though she knew that ever time she sighed was a kiss not had.

"She didn't want to get infected by the spirit so she'll be back once we do the spell supposedly spirits like this effect slayer's the most." Willow responded slowly carefully choosing her words. Dawn nodded and fell into an uneasy sleep her face showed she was plagued by nightmares willow watched her intently wishing she could do something.

Living Room

"Think she'll be alright?" Spike asked as they moved the coffee table out of the way and moved on to the love seat.

"She has to be" Angel said stepping through the doorway smoldering slightly, the sub was setting but it wasn't completely down. Spike huffed in agreement.

"Did you manage to find everything?" Giles asked standing up straight along with Spike.

"Yeah I think so" Angel replied " I take it we're doing the spell down here?"

Giles nodded  
lets go and get Willow she can set up and Spike can bring Dawn down." The two vamps nodded, Angel placed the bag in Giles arms and ran up the stairs after spike, who was filing Willow in as he uncuffed Dawn. Scooping up Dawn in his arms and making sure he held her tightly even though she was resting for once he wasn't taking any chances, and he made his way to the ling room and placed her where willow instructed in the middle of the circle and she began to chant in Latin.

"Adduce veritatum in lucem. Accipitat laura suam requiatam reposcant anima suum regnum" (translation Bring the truth into the light. Let the villain be reveal that a soul can take its rightful place for eternity)

Dawn whimpers and starts struggling again with nothing to hold her down she slams her body all around the star powder outline.

"Red you sure this'll work?" Spike asked with somewhat of a quiver in his voice. Willow doesn't answer and begins to chant more strongly and somewhat pissed off in voice the candles circling her their flames growing higher and blowing in towards her, willows eyes are totally black and her roots darken.

"Via, concursus, tempus, spatium, audi me ut imperio. Screw it! Mighty forces, I suck at Latin, OK? But that's not the issue. I'm the one in charge, and I'm telling you to get rid of the spirit! We want Dawn back!"

A strong gust of wind came threw the room and seemed to dissipate within seconds carrying a red sparkling glow with it.

"Did it work?" Angel asked cautiously as he helped Willow up. Dawn had gone unconscious at this point.

"Yeah I think..." Willow said weakly "That spell took a lot out of me." By now her eyes were their normal color as was her hair and the candles had blown out with the last gust of wind. She looked at Dawn

"I guess we both need sleep." and with that willow fainted in Angel's arms he quickly supported her and took her up to her room followed by Spike with Dawn.

_Well that was odd Emily thought as she watched the scene the don't realize what they've done. But they will the next apocalypse is on the rise…_


	10. author's note

Ok guys sorry for not updating I'll update the others over the next week I haven't really had a chance to do it cuz of all my classes any new story suggestions or plot twists I'd be happy to discuss so R&R! thanks ttyl!


	11. Author's note 2

To answer everyone's question about Buffy I only wanted her out of the way she doesn't fit with this fan fiction the reason in the story why she's not there is because if she comes back she'll get the same 'disease' Dawn has so it's pointless for her to return I'll try and write a short paragraph from her POV. Reviews!


	12. The Slayer On the Rise

Dawn slowly woke up to find herself in bed her hand went to her stomach which felt so twisted she winced.

"Spike?" she asked softly turning over in her bed only to see him sitting by her bed asleep.

"Spike…" she said in a sing song voice. At that Spike snapped his head up

"Oh god Bit!" he said when he realized she was awake and he was instantly by her side cradling her.

"How are you feeling?" Spike asked pulling away to look at her.

"Like I just fought a war." Dawn replied as she lay back against the pillows.

"Well I'll be right back I have to check on Red. You stay right there." Spike directed as he got off her bed and walked towards her door.

As Spike walked into Red's bedroom he saw Giles sitting on the edge of the bed and angel pacing.

"Dawn's awake. Angel would you mind?"

"Not at all I haven't spent time with Dawnie in a while." Angel told him as he walked out of the room.

Spike went to sit next to Giles. "Anything?" He questioned

"No" He muttered standing up and cleaning his glasses.

"She'll be alright Giles. The spell just took a lot out of her" Spike told him reassuringly. Just as Willow muttered something and rolled over closer into the blankets.

"See?" He prompted.

"Yes, I suppose, dear Lord where is Buffy?"

"She's not coming" Willow said slightly returning to consciousness.

"What!" Giles nearly shouted.

"Don't be mad at me." Willow said recoiling as Spike watched 'Red's scared of Giles? Who'd of thought it?' He contemplated.

"I'm not angry at you willow I'm angry at buffy. And if I were angry I believe I would be making a strange clucking sound with my tongue."

That got Willow to laugh and Spike to smile.

"Feel better Red?" Spike inquired

"Much I haven't slept this much since… I can't remember when."

"I appreciate what you did for Dawn" Spike said softly but looking Willow in the eye the entire time.

"Ah I would've done it anyways."

"Well still thanks."

"Your welcome."

ANGEL AND DAWN

Angel gently tapped on Dawn's door and he heard a faint "Come in"

Angel opened the Door and entered.

"Angel" Dawn said with a smile.

"How are you feeling Dawn?" Angel asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"God you sound like a shrink" she said and rolled her eyes. Angel gave her a pointed look then laughed but only for a second and he turned serious again.

"I'm Serious Dawn." Looking straight in her eyes he asked "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" She asked

"Honestly" He nodded.

"Like shit." She said with a sigh.

"Hey no sighing every time you sigh it's a kiss not gotten."

"Like you'd know" Dawn said.

"I've lived for 240 years give or take a few. I should know."

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to help you"

Dawn shook her head"You came to see Buffy but I hate to disappoint you she ditches her sister the minute I could've…. Well you know."

Angel sighs "Dawn, I won't lie to you. It would have been nice to see Buffy but I came here to help you honestly."

"Alright Angel Now tell me what happened to Willow."

"She did the spell that got the spirit out of you."

"And?" Dawn said when Angel didn't continue.

"It took so much out of her she fainted."

"What!" Dawn exclaimed sitting up and flinging the blankets off her. "I have to see her"

"Dawn I don't really think that's a good idea." Angel said as he helped her up since she had almost fallen getting out of bed with her hand clutching her stomach she made her way to the door.

"I have to see her."

"Dawn I" Angel was cut short by Dawn telling him off.

" No angel she saved me only to hurt herself. I have to see her. I'm going to see her." At that Dawn opened the door only to come face to face with the big bad himself, Spike.

"Now just where do you think you're going Nibblet?" He asked with a devilish smile.

"I want to see Willow" Dawn said using all her strength to stand straight up and looked spike defiantly in the eye.

"Well Nibblet…." Spike began and then using his vampire speed picked her up the floor. As she yelled "Spike! Put me down!"

"No way" He said "You might wanna put your arms around my neck Nibblet else you might fall"

"You guys all seem to forget I'm a slayer." Dawn said and literally jumped out of Spike's arms and landed on the carpeted hallway. She was up in a second in fighting stance challenging Spike by a single look in her eyes.

"Nibblet there's no way I'm going to fight you in your condition"

Dawn didn't say anything she merely continued challenging him with her eyes.

"Alright fine I give up, bloody women" Spike said holding up his hands in defeat.

"But let's at least go down to the basement there's more room there." Spike told her gently. Dawn stood up to her full height and walked down the stairs. She reached the basement first. With Angel and Spike close behind her.

"Let's do this." She said

"Nibblet, remember you asked for this." Spike reminded her as they both took on fighting stances.

"Remember you agreed to it" She countered.

"Fair enough" Spike said.

And with that the fight began!

a/n cliff hangers suck huh? Well maybe if I get reviews I'll do another chapter! Suggestion and comment good or bad are always welcome!


	13. Slaying Impaired

Disclaimer: "Now Dawn we have to be careful." Xander whispered to her.

"Why we're only buying ice cream" she whispered dropping down behind the hedges with him.

"Cause we gotta know who made us don't you wanna know?" He asked her.

"Well sure but I kinda want ice cream more." Dawn tells him.

"Shush!" Xander tells her holding a finger up to his lips. Just then Spike and this girl walk out, their talking about things.

"Oh come on bit just tell me." Spike's begging an ice cream cone in hand.

"No" She tells him giggling.

"If you don't I'll put ice cream on your nose."

"You wouldn't"

"I would" Spike says and he wipes a little bit of ice cream on her nose. She squeals at the sudden coldness of it and he gently licks it off and she shudders underneath him.

"Quick Dawnie close yours eyes!" Xander whispers and he covers her eyes. "Xander." She says annoyed and shoves his hand away.

"Fine I'll tell you" She moans.

"About bloody time." Spike tease.

She eyes him "Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes! Yes of course!" He says

"You belong to Joss Whedon, 20th century fox and Mutant enemy of course."

"Love it when you say that." He informs her before kisses her.

"Ok Dawnie now we can Ice cream."

"YES!" Dawn yells jumping up from their hiding spot and into the ice cream parlor, al laughing Xander close behind. Spike and his mystery girl watch them as Spike raises one eyebrow "They look oddly familiar…."He says slowly (Sorry guys but I HAD to use this idea !)

Dawn swung out a sloppy kick at Spike and he easily ducked it, knowing she wasn't up to full slayer strength.

"Bit come on this isn't working lets just get you back into bed." Spike said trying to reason with Dawn.

"No" She hissed, trying to punch him in the jaw, and succeeding.

"Come on Nibblet I'm not gonna hit you." Spike said trying desperately now to get her to stop.

"Then kick me!" She said frustrated now just as she was about to hit him again Angel intervened and grabbed her fist.

"Dawn I really think it's time for you to go to bed." He informed her gently. Dawn just glared at him and yanked her elbow backwards hitting Angel in the face and making him stumble backwards. He put his hand up to the side of his face and looked at Dawn shocked.

"Oh god Angel!" Dawn said scared backing away from him her eyes wide in panic.

At that moment Willow and Giles came running downstairs having heard the fighting.

"What's going on?" Willow demanded as Giles stood there trying to take in the scene in front of him.

"It's the bit" Spike said going to stand by Willow thinking it was his grand-sires place to be with her.

"Can you guys give Dawn and me a minute?" Angel requested.

"I don't know." Willow began

"Come on Red" Spike said firmly and guided her up the stairs followed by Giles who kept glancing over his shoulder at Dawn and Angel.

Angel glanced at Dawn who stared at him in shocked and she gently reached up to touch his now bruising cheek.

"Angel, I'm so so sorry. I-I didn't mean to." She said and looked at her hand as if afraid of what she could do with it.

"Dawn it's alright I promise this bruise," Angel pointed to his cheek which was now turning a deep shade of purple. "Will be gone by tomorrow."

"But I hit you." Dawn stated as if he didn't know.

"I know but you didn't mean to, this slayer thing Dawnie it's not a curse it's who you are. Don't throw it away, don't hate it, embrace it use it to your advantage."

"How?" Dawn asked him dead serious sitting down, the tiredness finally hitting her.

"Well- um maybe you should talk to your sister about that." He said unsure of what to tell her, he wasn't exactly a slayer now was he?

Dawn leaned against him as he sat down.

"I don't want to be a slayer." Dawn told him "Shush it's a secret and don't tell Spike!"

"Why would I tell Spike?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, but he'd be so disappointed if he knew."

"Spike!" Angel said watching Dawn as her eyes slowly closed.

"Yeah" She mumbled yawning.

"He loves you too much Dawnie to ever be disappointed in you."

"Just don't tell him ok?" She asked sleepily.

"Ok" Angel agreed. But Dawn didn't even hear him she was already asleep. Gingerly he lifted Dawn into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Spike gave him a look when he opened the door; he shook his head in gesture saying he'd explain later.

"We're all proud of you Dawn" Angel said as he placed her under her blankets, still a mess from when she had tried to see Willow.

In the Kitchen

"What happened?" Spike asked Angel he had been through too much to have the bit break on him now, Angel shrugged.

"Come on Angel give me something to work with!" Spike pleaded. Angel lifted his head when he heard Spike called him Angel; usually it was poof, ponce, or sire.

Sighing he gave in "Alright but promise you won't tell Dawn I told you this."

"I swear on my mother's grave." Spike said holding up his right hand.

"cough empty promise cough" Came from Giles who got a nasty look from Spike.

"She's scared to be the slayer and she told me she didn't want to be, but I think it has to do with how many problems Buffy's had with it."

"Oh dear lord." Giles whispered sitting down at the counter.

"So what do I do? She won't even talk to me!" Spike said irritated.

"You talk to her." Angel said quietly.

A/N

Alright guys' u know the drill I leave a cliff hanger you leave a review sorry for the long wait for an update (hehehe I rhymed!) I've been kind of scattered lately R&R!


	14. Puppies

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline tear

Spike climbed the stairs to Dawn's room debating over what to say to her 'I'm not a bleeding psychiatrist!' He thought but he knew he'd do anything for Dawn. It had totally slipped his mind that she might not even be awake as he entered the room. And sure enough he found sleeping Dawn, he smiled gently as he watched her sleep.

"Are you just gonna stand there or did you want something?" Dawn asked.

Spike was kind of flustered "Well – I didn't – mean to, well disturb you." He turned around to exit the room.

"Spike, please don't go" Dawn said as she sat up in bed holding a hand out to him. He smiled gently and came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Did you want to tell me something?" She asked.

"Um" Spike began suddenly very interested in his hands. "I just want you to know pet that I would never make you do anything you didn't want to. You know that right?"

"Yeah Spike why are you telling me this?" Dawn asked confused.

"I'm telling you this because, because I'm your watcher and I don't think you trust me entirely."

"What!" Dawn asked looking at him like he was insane. "Spike I trusted you even when you didn't have a soul."

Spike's expression softened at this "Alright bit but we're going to talk when you feel better." He informed her. She just gave him this questioning look that said 'About what'.

As he was about to start giving her another lecture an incessant banging was heard coming from downstairs in the Summers' living room. Dawn gave Spike a questioning look and started to get out of bed, He held his hand out to her and slowly they made there way down the stairs. Peering around the corner Dawn gasped in shock, she and Spike exchanged looks.

'Het-Hem' Spike coughed trying to get Angel's attention; he was currently on the floor battling a puppy. Finally Dawn couldn't container herself anymore, she squealed.

"Ooo Spike look how cute!" Instantaneously she was on the floor with the dog licking her face.

"He can't stay here Dawn" Angel intervened before Spike could, who had opened his mouth to tell her the same thing.

"Why not!" She exclaimed.

"Because I don't even know where the bloody hell he came from." Spike said. Angel sighed.

"Cordelia sent him." Angel told him.

"Cordelia!" Dawn and Spike said simultaneously looking at Angel like he was insane.

"Yeah, Dawn I told her what happened to you, and well-" He waved his hand at the dog as if to say "Viola doggie"

Dawn smiled "Bless Cordelia" Spike and Angel laughed.

"Dawn we can't keep it- her" Spike corrected once Angel whispered it to him.

"Why not?" She asked pouting.

"Because this house is not the place for such a sweet animal as that" Giles said walking in from the kitchen.

"Watcher has a soft spot for dogs?" Spike thought "Interesting…"

"Giles have you heard from Buffy?" Dawn asked.

Giles face contorted into a glare. "She's refusing to come back, says there are other problems where she is right now."

"What?" Dawn said breathily, a stunned expression on her face.

Spike walked over to her. "Dawn, Buffy's not coming back any time soon, we'll have to figure this one out ourselves, which is bloody fine because we still have a slayer – you" He told her.

A/N Ok I know it's one of my shorter ones but I wanted to get an update in Review please I really would rather NOT discontinue this story.


	15. Calling Home

A/N: Ok guys I just wanted to tell you how loved I felt when I got reviews not to stop writing. Ok so now on with story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the Plotline.

(Picks up exactly where last chapter left off)

"Aww Spike that's sweet, but such a load of crap!" Dawn said as she stood up holding the puppy and heading back into her room. Spike sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"She getting to yah?" Angel asked coming to look out the window with his childe.

"Just a little"

"They're like that sometimes" Giles said "You'll eventually develop this love hate relationship."

"That's comforting" Spike said sounding sarcastic, "So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to call Wesley and get him to look into this." Angel said whipping out his cell phone.

"Spike?" Giles said

"Yeah watcher?"

"I want you to call Buffy, maybe convince her to come back?" Giles suggested.

Spike sighed thinking it over, he didn't really want Buffy here but he knew Dawn was going to need her. After a few moments Spike nodded his agreement and went off to the kitchen to get the phone, as he dialed the number he wasn't sure what to say to her. "Come back because Dawn needs you? Or Come back because I said so?' He didn't think the latter of the two would work at all.

"Hello?" Came Buffy's voice over the phone. "Giles I already told you-"

Spike quickly interrupted her "It's not Giles Luv."

"Spike! Oh my god it's so good to hear from you."

"Buffy, I just gonna come right out and tell you why I called" Spike paused and gathered his courage. "Dawn needs you Buffy, and I think you're just acting like a rightbloody git for not coming back, what could be more important to you than Dawn?"

A/N Dun dun dun Cliff hanger! I've been asked why Buffy isn't in this ff so I've decided to play it to my advantage. Please review! I need inspiration for my chapters!

Majickjessi


End file.
